oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Barry Collins
Barry Collins is an American politician and member of the Democratic Party since POWER III. He started POWER III under the name "Franklin Limbaugh" until POWER IV where his name was changed to "Barry Collins." He served two terms as Senator for Oregon in POWER III. He served as Illinois Senator for Life during POWER IV. In POWER V, he now serves as Senator once again and is a former Senate Majority Whip. POWER III Collins joined the game during the Democratic Mass Recruit from his EnoughTrumpSpam discord. He joined the game under the name "Franklin Limbaugh," known to be "made from the genes of FDR and Rush Limbaugh to create the ultimate centrist." He joined Oregon and eventually became Senator for two terms until the Republican Party Cheating Scam ousted him from office. POWER IV He rejoined the game under his current name "Barry Collins" and went to Illinois. He would become Senator, claiming his seat to the very end of POWER IV, becoming Eternal Senator of Illinois. During his time, he was but another senator in the Democratic Party until an infamous day. The Day of 92 During a regular primary in Illinois, Collins found himself challenged by a fellow Democrat by the name of "Augustus." Due to the party's rules at the time, Augustus was seen as an alt of the Republican Party because of the vast alt-ing occurring at the time. During this event, Collins came under fire from 92 attack ads from the Republican Party to try and remove him from his Senator position. With the help of the party leadership, Collins was able to stay in the Senate race by slim margins. After the successful defense, Collins would go on to write a congratulatory speech: Thank you to all tonight who helped me resecure my spot in the Illinois Senate 1 Primary. A primary. A god damn primary. This is the level that the GOP are fighting us at now. Before it was with their own alts, then with alternative party alts, and now they create alts within our own party. Tonight showed these sons of bitches what we think of their alts. Remember this number: 92. 92. This is the number of Attack Ads filed against me for my primary seat. They tried tonight with a full frontal, and failed. I thank my fellow party members who supported me by sending AAs to my enemy. Without your help, IL will become full blue again. This night, however, should not serve as a celebratory night against the GOP. This is our Pearl Harbor. Only this time, our island has survived. And now with the real threat of the GOP known, they will face the full might of the Democratic Party and may God have mercy on them when their lands are reduced to ashes. Thank you very much for the outstanding defense of my seat. - Senator Barry Collins of Illinois The following days would not see as much attention but still play an important part of his Senatorship. No Weebs in Illinois After The Day of 92, Collins' State Influence levels were dangerously low as his seat was threatened to be taken by Republican challenger, Kokichi Ouma. However, by logging on every day and making sure to have maximum power gain, along with the support of his party, Collins was able to defend his seat from the Republican Party. From then on, Collins would continue to win election after election until the end of POWER IV, becoming Eternal Senator of Illinois. POWER V Collins once again joined the game to become Senator of Illinois and is currently serving as such. He would then later go on to become Senate Majority Whip of the Democratic Party. 18th Democratic Party Senate Majority Leader Elections Barry Collins was asked by Senator BJ Poldhart to be his Whip nomination for the election. He would agree, going on to create campaign art for Poldhart's campaign. Collins would be voted in as Majority Whip alongside Cory Baxter from the opposing candidate, Melody Grant. His campaign art was seen as significant in helping the Poldhart campaign rise to win the election. POLDHART3.png|Campaign Banner (stylized after Bill Clinton's 1992 Presidential Run) POLDHARTSML.png|Classic Poldhart Poster (designed after JFK's campaign posters) POLDHART4.png|"I'm here to kill Nazis and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum." POLDHART5.png|Poldhart Fighting Off the Hordes of 3rd Parties With His Trusty Whip Nominations in Hand POLDHART6.png|Simple, yet useful art to rally votes for BJ Poldhart Electoral History Category:Democratic Party politicians